super natural
by storylover232
Summary: Amber gets attacked by a mysterious creature during the summer only to revive s random cases of blacking out
1. Chapter 1

Amber slid down the stone-cold wall of the vacant school, tears streaming down her face, she closes her eyes trying to recall what happened before she blacked out. But all she remembers was passing by Dustin and his friends, the guys who sexually assaulted her last summer break. Passing them in the hallway of the school, she couldn't help but feel ashamed, humiliated, and vulnerable but all of these things she felt more hatred and anger for what they did to her. She stopped and swung herself around to go confront them, but before she could everything went black... She wiped her tears and looked down at herself ,her shirt and jeans were shredded apart, her body covered in claw marks "What is happening to me" she cried.

A door flew open and police came barging in" Police, put your hands up in the air"

Amber stood up and face the Blinding lights, "Are you Amber?" He spoke

"Yeah..?"

" Come with me please, there's someone who wants to talk to you."

Amber followed the officer to an empty classroom where a guy was sitting in one of the desks in the far end of the room

" Am I in trouble?"

"No ma'am, he just wants to ask you a few Questions. "

"Ok?"

The officer left the room leaving the guy and Amber to talk..

He spoke up "The first transformation is always the hardest it gets better after that "


	2. Chapter 2

"What do you mean _first transformation?_""what am I?"

She started panicking and fought back the tears threatening to shed at any moment

He grabbed her by her shoulders, she flinches and he lets go.

"Sorry, Our transformations are linked to our emotions, you have to calm down"" I'll explain everything but you need to listen, okay?"

"Okay " she said wiping the tears quickly away

"Did you happen to encounter a wolf recently?"

Amber flew up in rage "WHAT, IS THIS SOME KIND OF JOKE!" "I HAVE NO F***** CLUE WHAT JUST HAPPEN TO ME OR WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG ME AND YOU'RE ASKING ME '_IF I ENCOUNTERED A WOLF ', WHAT KIND OF QUESTION IS THAT , WHAT DO YOU THINK I AM A F***** WEREWOLF!"_ She reels back drawing in a breath trying to keep herse_lf from passing out again _

he kept quiet…

Fuming up once more she slams her palms on the table and shouts "WELL!"

" You need to take a breath and calm down or your going to cause yourself turn and then we're both be screwed because not only do you not know how to control yourself right now we're also surrounded by cops." he scolds

Her face paled "What do you mean by turn?" dreading the answer "Am i a were-"

"Yes"

"Oh god"" how did this happen to me"

He motioned for her to sit back down

"Did you cross paths with anything that scratched you or bite you within the last few weeks?"

Amber shifted in the seat uncomfortably

"I was in an incident a few months ago during the su...summer break and was attacked, I got scratched by the attacker across my stomach, here" said and gestured to her scars running across her stomach

"Do you know who the attacker was"

"U...um n..no, no I don't know"

"But that happened a few months ago, why is this happening to me now?"

"Some transformations take longer than others"

"What do you mean some transformations take longer than others?!"

"A transformation can be between a week and can take up to 4 months for the transformation to actually happen, it ultimately depends on the moon phase and the person transforming."

"Ok? When am I supposed to have a transformation then Mr. Wise guy?"

"Your transformations are linked to your emotions" he pauses "But as long as you keep your cool, and don't get too upset, you wont wolf out" He says with a slight grin. Amber rolled her eyes

"This isn't a joke, there's nothing funny about this" she snapped

He threw his hands up in surrender

"Your going to need a pack, let's take a stroll, shall we?"

"Ok, where exactly are we going, just because your an 'officer' doesn't mean I exactly trust you. I don't even know your freaking name less if your an actually cop so until you give me some answers, I'm not going anywhere with you."

The man let out a heavy sigh "My name is officer Christian Paige, I work on unit 143, and I am the Leader of the pack. Now shall we go or, do you want to know my entire life and reason?"

"Whichever you please to do" she said now with a slight grin

They walk through the street light lit street discussing the pack and what sacrifices must be made. To protect the mortal world from the immortal world

hey guys it's storylover, i hope you like it so far please comment tell me your thoughts DM me or whatever

i'll update soon bye!


End file.
